gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YTV Family Fridays
This article is about the original block that lasted between 2017 and 2018. For the re-launched block of the same name, see YTV Family Fridays (2019). YTV Family Fridays was a Canadian programming block created for YTV Family. The block debuted on August 4th, 2017. A Greenlandic dub premiered around the same time on Disney XD Greenland. The block is similar to the United States' Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in that there would be a new host, usually from a Cartoon Cartoon, every week. The block has yet to air in French on Télétoon Famille. The block has been simulcast in the United States between September 8th, 2017 and July 2018, first via GTV, and later via Nicktoons Family Plus; following the latter's shutdown, the block was made unavailable outside of Canada. On December 2nd, 2017, YTV Family cancelled the block as a standalone program; the host segments were later uncancelled following protests. On December 23rd, 2017, YTV Family announced that starting December 29th, 2017, the block would go into a rotating schedule consisting of Cartoon Network programs that no longer air within YTV Family's regular schedule. It was announced that YTV Family Fridays would be dropped after January 2019, and that the programming would be moved to a succeeding block for Saturday afternoons and would feature more programming no longer aired on YTV Family's regular schedule. The new block will be called Cartoon Network on YTV Family. It has since been announced that YTV Family Fridays would air for the last time on December 28th with a sendoff show (which was simulcast on AuraToons due to Nicktoons Family Plus, the previous simulcaster, shutting down), with Cartoon Network on YTV Family (which itself shut down at the end of November 2019) launching the next day. However, Axiom, Venga, and RaGE Media have announced a relaunch of the block for 2019. On August 22nd, 2019, it was announced that the 2017-18 episodes would be available on Flare+ beginning in 2020, albeit in a heavily-edited form, cutting out all promotion for shows within the block as well as the Cartoon Network shows themselves due to rights issues. Programming Originally, the block only aired Cartoon Network original series from the Cartoon Cartoons era, but has since added newer Cartoon Network original series from the 2000s/2010s and eventually Cartoon Network Europe and Warner Bros. Animation series. *Adventure Time (September 14th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *The Amazing World of Gumball (January 12th, 2018 - December 2018) *Apple & Onion (April 6th, 2018 - December 2018) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (September 14th, 2018 - December 2018) *Ben 10 (November 3rd, 2017 - December 2018) *Ben 10: Alien Force (November 10th, 2017 - December 2018) *Ben 10: Omniverse (April 6th, 2018 - December 2018) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (April 6th, 2018 - December 2018) *Codename: Kids Next Door (August 4th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (August 4th, 2017 - December 2018) *Cow & Chicken (November 3rd, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Dexter's Laboratory (August 4th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (August 4th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Evil Con Carne (November 3rd, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (September 14th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (November 10th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (November 3rd, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (January 12th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *Johnny Bravo (September 8th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (December 29th, 2017 - December 2018) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (January 12th, 2018 - December 2018) *Mike, Lu & Og (August 4th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (August 4th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Regular Show (September 14th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *Robotomy (January 12th, 2018 - December 2018) *Samurai Jack (2001 series) (November 10th, 2017 - December 2018) *Sheep in the Big City (October 27th, 2017 - December 2018) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (November 10th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Sym-Bionic Titan (October 19th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *ThunderCats (September 14th, 2018 - December 2018) *Time Squad (January 12th, 2018 - December 2018) *Transformers: Animated (November 10th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Villainous (September 14th, 2018 - December 28th, 2018) *What a Cartoon! (December 29th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (November 24th, 2017 - December 28th, 2018) *Young Justice (September 14th, 2018 - December 2018) Episodes Schedule Main article: YTV Family Fridays/Schedule Trivia TBA.